1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,777 discloses a female terminal fitting with resilient contact piece accommodated in a rectangular tube. A tab of a mating male terminal is inserted into the rectangular tube and presses the resilient contact piece. As a result, the resilient contact piece is deformed and the tab is sandwiched resiliently between the resilient contact piece and a wall of the rectangular tube. The rectangular tube ensures a contact pressure between the tab and the resilient contact piece and also protects the resilient contact piece by surrounding it.
The above-described terminal fitting, including the rectangular tube and the resilient contact piece, is formed from a single piece of an electrically conductive copper alloy. The copper alloy, however, is relatively expensive and leads to a high production cost for the terminal fitting.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to enable a cost reduction.